Kagome's Lullaby
by Queen-Suriya
Summary: Finally, the Sacred Jewel has been completed...This is a time for celebration! But wait...what's the dark look in Inuyasha'a eyes...what is her planning...? M Lemons Rape. HIATUS


**Suri- Greetings fair readers! Welcome to my newest story inspired by Mordred's Lullaby.**

**Teki- Will people stop giving her material for new stories? I mean come on! Don't you want her to stop?**

**Suri- Shut up Muteki. I have stupendous news... I'm now on Youtube!**

**Teki- NOOO! She's invading the Internet! We must stop her!**

**Suri- I said, Shut up Muteki! Now, as I was saying, You can find me, and a video for this story at .com/user/QueenSuriya I hope you come find me, and subscribe! Now, as I've said many times before this, and will say many times after.. On with da fic!**

**Chapter One- The End is only the Beginning**

"We finally did it!" Shippo cheered, happily hopping onto Kagome's head.

Kagome smiled, looking at the completed jewel that sat in her hand. "Yeah, I guess we did..." She glanced over at Inuyasha, who appeared troubled. "Inuyasha...what's wrong..?"

He looked up at her from under his bangs, his eyes appearing dark. "Nothing..."

She shrugged, smiling at him and deciding that he would tell her when he was ready.

**Later that Day**

Inuyasha sat under the Goshinboku, staring intently at the jewel the hung around Kagome's neck. " Hey Kagome...? "

She smiled, thinking that he was finally ready to tell her what was troubling him. "Yes..?"

"Let me see the jewel." He said, reaching out and wrenching the jewel from her throat.

Gasping, she reached for the jewel. "Inuyasha, give that back!" She cried, attempting to grab it from him. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light surrounding Inuyasha. The light engulfed him, completely hiding his features from view. When the light receded, Demon Inuyasha stood before her, the jewel black and glowing as it hung around his neck. "Inuyasha...what have you..."

Her words were cut off as a feral growl pierced the air. Inuyasha grinned, his red eyes bearing into her brown ones.

Kagome reached for her bow. "Inuyasha...I'm sorry but.. I have to do this..." She fired a sacred arrow at Inuyasha, piercing him through the chest and pinning him to the Goshinboku, just as Kikyo had done before her.

Inuyasha growled angrily as he ripped the arrow from his chest, stalking up to Kagome. "You..." He growled. "You are my bitch..." He pushed her to the ground, moving to straddle her waist, his hips pressing into hers, making his erection extremely evident.

"My bitch must be punished..." He said while tearing her shirt and bra off in one quick movement of his claws.

"...I-Inuyasha...please don't do this..." Kagome whimpered, trying to cover up her breasts.

He forced her hands out of the way, using her torn shirt to tie them above her head. Moving his attention to her lower regions, her then proceeded to rip her skirt and panties off. Standing long enough to strip himself, he flipped her over, her ass in the air directly in front of his throbbing cock. In one swift movement, he plunged into her virgin pussy, filling her up completely.

She screamed, trying to pull herself away from him. "P-please...please stop..." She begged.

Paying no mind to the crying girl beneath him, he began to pound into her, ramming his cock into her at an alarming speed. This abuse continued for a while until he finally filled her with his seed. He quickly dressed and looked at Kagome with a dark look in his eyes. "I'll be back, bitch...don't forget...your mine..." Inuyasha growled before tearing off into the woods.

Kagome managed to pull herself into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I will get him...I will have my revenge..." She whispered, not knowing the three small souls that heard her vows...and would hear them again...

**- A Scribes Babble-**

**Suri- Taa daa! Well, what do you think...? Good..? Bad..? Fantastic..? Horrible..? Should I post more..? Or should I scrap it and feed it to my cat..? Only you can decide, so REVIEW! Or demon Inuyasha will come for you next...**


End file.
